Here's To the Night
by PrincessRachel13
Summary: Extended scene from The Party Favor... SS! of course.


**Here's To the Night**

**  
A/N: Here's a little after prom one shot. It's kind of fluffy. Let me know what you think and revieeewww  
**

**

* * *

**

Seth's smile continued to grow even as _his_ girl, _the_ girl, was face down in a trash can. He finally took pity on her hair and swept it away from her face and the impending vomit, careful not to touch the Queen's tiara. "You done yet pukey?" he asked. He lifted his other hand and began rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Ewwww," she groaned. Seeing the regurgitated food enhanced her gag reflex and this time she fully emptied her entire stomach. "God, Coop was an iiiddiot," she mumbled sitting up. "Well she still kind of is." She giggled.

Seth smiled again, threading his fingers at the base of her neck, and moved to sit beside her. "Push over." She sloppily obliged, falling into his shoulder in the process and making no attempt to move. "Oww," he whined feeling a sharp poke in the cheek. He picked his hand up to move the obstructing object away but received a slap on the hand instead.

"Hey! No touchy. Don't dethrone me." Her eyes were closed, her entire weight leaning into him.

He adjusted his head slightly to rest against her cheek instead. His arm laced around her waist, stroking her side. "Can I be your jester again?" he asked hoping she'd get the double meaning in her intoxicated state. He was slightly less confident for some reason, even as she was putty in his arms, their love confessions already voiced.

She got it and he felt it because she smiled into his touch. Her lips pressed to his neck and kissed it. And then the alcohol took over… the amount that was now in her blood stream, the amount that made her forget she was about to make a confession just before the said puking occurred. She forgot her mouth was stained of stomach bile and alcohol, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Her head tilted up on its own accord. He was already looking at her, piercing into her dazed hazel eyes. Her lips inched closer and his grin grew. Eyes closed and lips protruded, Summer never found the matching pair. She opened her eyes to Seth's index finger hushed over her lips.

"Brush teeth," Seth attempted to clarify before Summer slid onto the floor, startled at the piercing scream from the other room.

Her head rose from the floor, her eyes and forehead scrunched. "What the hell was that?" she asked in a state of drunken confusion.

Seth stood up and peered out the doorway. "I don't know," he said before looking down and chuckling at her body position. "Here," he said offering her his hand.

Her legs were wobbly as she stood, imagining she'd have a large bruise somewhere on her body after her fall off the stage but not being able to feel exactly where it would be at the moment. She had thought her body had started to sober up but now as she walked a few steps she realized it was far from the truth.

Seth grabbed a hold of her hand, turning her around to face him. "Hey," he whispered, waiting for her to make eye contact. When she did a smile slowly graced her face, his instantly curving to match. "Let's get you home." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes drooped. "Ok?" he asked but already deciding it was a done deal.

* * *

Summer's head burrowed into Seth's neck one second after they climbed into the limo. Theresa, Taylor, and Sung Ho followed suit. Summer's date was already gone, Seth swallowing a silent victory. The ride was slightly less awkward now. He had been told that Ryan left and didn't receive much else but he could care less at the moment. Summer was back, she was practically sitting in his lap. She was drunk and unconscious but they were connected. They were back together. Seth and Summer. Summer and Seth. Sethummer. One entity, a package deal. _Ok that's enough cheese_, he thought.

He ignored the other three passengers until they reached Summer's house and bid goodnight. Waking Summer up was a bit of a struggle but Seth finally managed to get her standing on two feet.

The limo pulled away, Summer's hand raising slightly. "Bye," she mumbled.

Seth grabbed a hold of her waist and guided her up the path. "Summer, hey, is your dad home?" He didn't particularly care for Dr. Robert's seeing Seth drag his intoxicated daughter up to her bedroom.

She passed her eyes up the driveway but shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Seth hesitated but couldn't very well do anything about it. "Ok, let's go."

Summer felt her insides gurgle. Her body had other plans. "I'm gonna puke," she mouthed in the most pathetic voice Seth had ever heard.

"Great," he grunted against her weight.

Before he could do much else, she fell to the bushes, puking up still more rigatoni. "Nice Sum," he said watching her wipe her mouth. "Pretty bush ornaments."

"You wanna be one next?" she asked, pulling herself up wobbly.

"What?"

Summer just stared at him. "What?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm lost. Let's go." He linked his arm through hers and walked up the stairs to the door.

"And you're supposed to be the sober one. You sure you didn't have anything Cohen?"

"No, sweetie I think you did that for the both of us." He paused at the door, reaching his hand out but found it to be locked. His eyes turned to her, who looked about a million miles away. "Do you have a key?"

She shrugged lifting her empty hands for emphasis. "Where would it be?"

"In your bra?" he suggested. "I can check that for you."

She grinned. "Funny, Cohen."

He reached his hand for hers just because he could. "Well, do you want to come home with me?" he asked hopefully.

She visibly turned her nose up at that idea, Seth's ego deflating with it. "I can't let your parents see me like this," she clarified.

"Ok, well, what do we do?"

"Wait?" she said immediately slumping to the stair, Seth being dragged down with her.

"Ok. Ummm this is fun," he mouthed, clearly not excited. But Summer curled into his body and he realized he could care less at the moment.

"I wish I had my tooth brush," she mumbled against his neck.

He nodded. "Me too… your breath stinks."

"I meant so I could kiss you jerk," she said pulling away.

"Aww, I still love you." He reached to tickle her sides but she pulled away.

"Do you really?"

He looked truly confused. "Of course I do."

"You really hurt me," she sobbed, her emotions flaring double their normal amount.

Seth's eyes frowned with her own, empathizing with her. "I'm sorry I screwed up. I really am." He reached for her hand again and she reluctantly let him. "I love you so much. I just wanted you to be able to go to Brown since I couldn't…."

"Cohen, I didn't care about Brown. I just wanted to be with you."

"Where's that damn tooth brush?" he asked caressing his other hand up and down her arm.

She giggled. "That tickles."

"Well I bet this will be even worse," he said attacking her sides.

"STOP!" she screeched. "Stop!... I think the back door may be unlocked."

He sat up immediately. "You just thought of this now?"

"Duh… yeah. Come on."

* * *

Seth smiled contently as he lowered his head to Summer's pillow, getting a waft of her sweet perfume. He slipped his shoes off and shut his eyes briefly wondering what he'll ever do if RISD doesn't work out for him. Go to Rhode Island anyway? Take a year off? Before he got very far in knotting his stomach at the possible doubts, Summer's voice tickled his ear. He hadn't even heard her footsteps.

"My teeth are allll cleaned," she whispered.

He smiled before even opening his eyes. He pulled her head down, kissing her urgently. She fell rather ungracefully on top of him. Her legs followed suit shortly after, getting tangled in his.

"Mmm," he said pulling away. "Minty." She resumed the kiss with a smile. His hands, aching for her skin, pawed along her dress, searching.

She pulled away slowly, dipping her tongue in his mouth for another second. "Are you trying to take advantage of me Cohen?"

His eyes showed a hint of guilt. "Oh course not."

"I'm tired." And she said no more. Her head eased onto his chest, her breathing steadying slowly.

"Um ok," he said to himself. She stayed on his chest for awhile. He didn't have the heart to move her and possibly wake her up, but her being in his arms was good too. He glanced at the clock and wondered where everyone was. As if on cue he heard some voices and quickly untangled himself and stood up. He draped a blanket over her body and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered.

THE END! Thanks for reading.


End file.
